fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Wielkie wydarzenie , czyli wręczenie dramatycznych Oscarów
Around The World Odcinek S1 Nowy Jork, Time Squere wszyscy stoją na Time Squere Chris: No co tak stoicie? Biegiem na lot... wszyscy wystartowali w drogę na lotnisku Chris: Auu... asystent? A tak... ja nie mam asystenta już... Courtney przechodzi koło Chris'a Courtney: Co? Samotnie? Chris: Tak! Courtney: Słuchaj mogę ci pomóc... Chris: Za co? Courtney: Cóż. Zabierzesz mnie do Los Angeles. Chris: Co?! Courtney: Trudno... sam nie umiesz prowadzić śmigłowca... Courtney powoli idzie w stronę lotniska Chris: Zgoda... śmigłowiec zabiera Chrisa, Courtney i zwycięzców do Los Angeles Nowy Jork, Stacja Metra ludzie uciekają, na widok wbiegających na peron uczestnikach Noah: I co chcecie zrobić?! Nie znamy nowego Jorku... Aaron: W sumie racja. Owen: Może pojedziemy metrem?! wszyscy uderzają się w głowę Duncan: Pomyśl trochę idioto. Przecież jesteśmy w metrze! Owen: A no tak... (pokój zwierzeń)Duncan: Jakim cudem ten grubas o mało nie wygrał dwóch serii?! Nie wierze... większość osób wsiada do metra, oprócz Tylera, Lindsay, Atlanthy i Noah'a Noah:Świetnie! I zostaliśmy sami. Atlantha ogląda trasę metra Atlantha: Emm... ludzie. Ta linia, którą pojechali wszyscy jedzie do Queens... Lindsay: To dobrze ... czy źle... Atlantha: Jeżeli wsiądziemy to kolejnego pociągu dojedziemy prosto na lotnisko! Tyler: Zawsze mówiłem, że jesteśmy najmądrzejsi! Noah: Tak... wy i mądrość... Lindsay: Czekajcie... nie rozumiem.. nieco zdezorientowani, Noah, Atlantha, Lindsay i Tyler wsiadają do pociągu, który jechał prosto na lotnisko Queens, Stacja Metra Beth: Chyba wsiedliśmy do złego pociągu... Sonny: Co ty nie powiesz... zamaskowany mężczyzna trzyma nóż przy szyi Sonny Philip: Ha ha! Ha ha! zamaskowany mężczyna wynosi Sonny Aaron: Może wrócimy na nasze miejsce, zanim nas to spotka... Venus: Tak... to nawet... dobry pomysł... powiedziała to Venus bez entuzjazmu;; '''Gwen:' Znowu się dołujesz... LeShawna: Właśnie dziewczyno! Nie martw się. Zajęłaś drugie miejsce. Venus: Mam to gdzieś, ale chcę się zemścić na Courtney... LeShawna: Postąpiła jak świnia. Nie ma co. Gwen: Ehh... to jest właśnie Courtney! JJ i Ivan wsiadają do przejeżdżającego pociągu Ivan: Papa frajerzy! JJ: Do miłego. Brooke wskakuje za nimi Brooke: Tak. Do zobaczenia w Hollywood! Vera: Co? (pokój zwierzeń)Vera: Nie wiem dlaczego, ale bez Arthura czuje się samotna. W sumie nie mam takich najlepszych przyjaciółek, ale chciałabym jakąś mieć. W sumie przyjaźniłam się z Lindsay, ale... Bridgette: Ehh... co mamy robić? Vera: Hej Bridgette! Nie zauważyłam ciebie. Bridgette: Szkoda. Słuchaj. Może odłączymy się od reszty? Vera: Też zaczynałam nad tym myśleć. podchodzi do nich Millie i Katie Katie: Możemy jechać z wami? Millie: Tak. Samym nam trudno będzie. Bridgette: Jasne. koło dziewczyn przechodzi Geoff Geoff: A ja? Bridgette: Emm nie? Geoff: Dlaczego? Myślałem, że już się nie kłócimy! Bridgette: Taak... ale dalej cię nie trawie. dziewczyny popychają Geoff'a i wsiadają do pociągu (pokój zwierzeń)Geoff: A to... tymczasem LeShawna: Hej! Dziewczyny. Wsiadajmy do pociągu! Gwen, Venus i LeShawna wbiegają do kolejnego pociągu Philip: Emm... A my? Aaron: Przydało by się pośpieszyć. Harold: No... DJ: To co... będziemy tak tworzyć mało sensowne dialogi, czy wejdziemy do pociągu? reszta wsiada do ostatniego pociągu ''wiele godzin wszyscy lecieli do Los Angeles, osoby jak Beth, Gwen czy DJ i Sierra odpadli po drodze. Uczestników malało. Ale teraz dowiecie się co wydarzyło się w Los Angeles Hollywood, Wejście do studia filmowego kolejnego dnia Chris: Witajcie! Widzę, że was sporo ubyło po drodze. Noah: No. Lindsay też zniknęła gdzieś w samolocie. Tyler: Oby nie pomyliła wyjścia z toaletą. Courtney zaczęła się śmiać Courtney: Nie wierzę! Chris: CO tym razem? Courtney: Kiedy im powiesz o tym jak ich wybierzesz do kolejnego cyklu? Chris: Co ty do mnie mówisz? Courtney: Nie ważne... Aaron: A jednak zwariowała... Duncan: No troszeczkę... Chris: Co tak. Na początku muszę was trochę przetasować. z ziemi wyłania się wielka platforma, która wzleciała z uczestnikami wysoko w powietrze Chris: Zaczynamy grę! Grę o kolejny program. wielu uczestników stoi na platformach, z których wyłoni się finałową 20 Tyler: Kto to jest? Lindsay zostaje wniesiona na platformę Lindsay: Hej! Wróciłam! Katie: No już zaczynajmy! LeShawna: No. Chris włącza urządzenie, które strzela w uczestnika piłkami Courtney: Co to ma być?! Courtney unika piłki Chris: Gra! Kto spadnie z platformy odpada! Harold: To jest dyskryminowanie słab... Harold spada z platformy LeShawna: Harold! Venus: LeShawna! Uważaj! LeShawna unika piłki LeShawna: Dzięki! Venus: Nie ma za co. Cody: Ej wiecie... Cody unika piłki Cody: ...że w sumie to nie jest aż tak źle. Rick: Vero! Vera: O nie. Znowu ten świr... Rick: Tak za tobą tęskniłem kochana! Vera i Rick unikają piłek JJ: I co dalej? Ivan: Nudzi mi się. Philip: No. Mnie w sumie też... wszyscy unikają piłek 30 minut później Chris: Dobra. Mamy finałową dwudziestkę. Duncan: No ja rozumiem. Chris: Teraz czas na prawdziwe zadanie! Hollywood, Plan Filmowy Chris siedzi na miejscu reżysera Chris: Podzielcie się na 4 drużyny, po pięć osób. Z każdej drużyny na końcu wyznaczę tą osobę, która poradziła sobie najgorzej. (pokój zwierzeń)Bridgette: Oczywiście, że się boje. Wreszcie chciałabym zająć dobre miejsce w zadaniu. Oczywiście też chcę być w kolejnym sezonie... Vera: Bridgette! Chcesz być ze mną? Bridgette: Jasne. Kto jeszcze. podchodzą do nich Lindsay i Millie Lindsay: Weź nas. Millie: Tak. Nie zawiedziemy was. Vera: Jasne. Zrobimy babski film. Bridgette: To kto jeszcze? koło nich stoi samotna Katie Bridgette: Katie. Nie chciałabyś? Katie: No w sumie. Dzięki! Lindsay: Jak myślicie. Jaki film odegramy? Vera: Na pewno nie horror. Już jeden przez Chrisa przeżyłam. Millie: Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo? Kocham to! Vera uderza Millie patelnią Vera: Tak... przez to muszę się męczyć z Rick'iem... Rick podchodzi od tyłu by przytulić Vere. Rick obrywa od Very patelnią Bridgette: Pożyczysz mi tą patelnie? Vera: Tak. A dlaczego? Bridgette podchodzi do Geoff'a, po czym również obrywa patelnią Vera: Szkoda mi go. Katie: Tak... z Bridgette nie będzie mu łatwo. Bridgette: O Lindsay... Lindsay zaczyna uciekać przed Bridgette Katie: Trochę chyba przesadziłyście... Vera: No troszeczkę... tymczasem Cody: Emm... Co mamy robić? DJ: Jak myślicie co mamy zrobić? Noah i Atlantha siedzą razem z boku Noah: Co się tak patrzycie?! DJ: Nie chcecie być z nami w filmie. Atlantha: W sumie dlaczego by nie... Cody: To jak. Pracujemy razem? Noah:'' Jakbyście nie zauważyli jest nas czwórka... potrzeba jeszcze kogoś. Tyler wywala się na skórce od banana '''Noah: Chyba wy nie myślicie serio?! Cody: A mamy lepszy wybór? DJ: Wolicie Courtney albo Ivana?! Courtney i Ivan znęcają się nad stażystami DJ: Dobra mnie pasuje, a wam? Atlantha: Mnie też. Noah: No niech wam będzie... Cody: No ok... Noah: Tyler! Chodź do nas! Tyler posłusznie podchodzi do grupy Atlantha: Chcesz być z nami w drużynie? Tyler: Jasne dzięki, że... au! Tyler wkłada palec do oka przez przypadek Noah: Widzę, że to będzie komedia... jeszcze gdzieś indziej tymczasem Aaron: O nie! (pokój zwierzeń)Aaron: Tak racja. Byłem nieco nerwowy. Wiecie. To w końcu kolejny sezon i fajnie byłoby pokazać się w nim z dobrej strony! W sumie to mój pierwszy sezon bez przekrętów! Aaron: Z kim mam pracować?! Owen: Za mną! Kathy: Jak chcesz możesz również ze mną pracować. Aaron: W sumie to nawet fajny skład. Ale kto jeszcze? Kathy: Może Rick? Aaron: Rick? Będziemy wtedy kręcić film o Verze... Rick przybiega do grupki Rick: Czy ktoś powiedział Vera?! Kathy: Może... Owen: Nie chciałbyś z nami pracować? powiedział rozradowany Owen Rick: Jasne, a kto... Duncan odpycha Rick'a Duncan: Wiecie. Chodzą słuchy, że potrzebujecie jeszcze kogoś. Aaron: Może... (pokój zwierzeń)Aaron: jakby nie patrzeć. Duncan był idealny do roli łosia! Duncan: To już macie ostatnią osobę! chwilę później Courtney: Mówiłam, że ten biedny stażysta sobie nie poradzi! Ivan: No, ale czekaj... Courtney: Co się stało? Ivan: Dlaczego już wszyscy są w grupach? Courtney: Kto został... Philip, Venus i Gwen. W sumie to ujdzie... Ivan: Chodźcie tutaj!!! Philip, Venus i Gwen podchodzą do Courtney i Ivana Courtney: Pracujemy razem. Nakręcimy film, który wstrząśnie świat filmowy! dramatyczna muzyka Gwen: Coś dokładniej. Courtney: Nakręcimy horror o destrukcji...! Venus: Co w tym nowego... Chris: Gotowi? Więc idźcie pracować. Macie 5 godzin! wszyscy pośpiesznie ruszyli do roboty, inni jak zwykle po trupach do celu Courtney: Z drogi! u Katie, Very, Bridgette, Lindsay i Millie Katie: Zróbmy jakąś tragedie w której jesteśmy! Vera: Wypadek samochodu? Bridgette: Tak. dziewczyny biorą się do pracu, tymczasem u Venus, Gwen, Courtney, Ivana i Philipa Courtney: Krwawy horror? Philip: No ok... u DJ'a, Cody'ego, Noah'a, Atlanthy i Tyler'a Atlantha: Dramat... Noah: Science-fiction! Atlantha: Dramat... Noah: Science-fiction. Tyler: Może po prostu zróbmy oba. Pomieszanie. Noah i Atlantha: Dobra. u Aarona, Rick'a, Owena, Kathy i Duncana Duncan: Ostry film akcji! Aaron: Nie no! Świetne. Owen: Film kulinarny! Rick: Film dokumentalny o Verze! Duncan: Akcja! Owen: Film kulinarny! Rick: Film o Verze. Kathy: To potrwa... pare godzin później wszyscy siedzą na wielkiej sali kinowej Hollywood, Wielka Sala Kinowa Chris: Witajcie na pierwszym wieczorze kinowym totalnej porażki! Razem z jurorami. Zwycięzcami poprzednich serii. Agatą, Arthurem, Sadie, Alejandro, Heather i Aminet zadecydujemy kto wejdzie razem z nimi do kolejnego sezonu. Jako pierwsze poproszę panie. Katie, Vere, Bridgette, Lindsay i Millie. dziewczyny wchodzą na podest Chris: CO ... Arthur: Hej Vera! Vera: Hej Arthur! Katie: Sadie! Sadie: Katie! Chris: Dobra dziewczyny. Jaki tytuł nosi wasz film. Bridgette: Nazwałyśmy go po prostu. "Wypadek". Lindsay: Zapraszamy do seansu! Film pt. "Wypadek" Vera i Bridgette leżą nieopodal wraku samochodu wyrzucone w czasie wypdaku Bridgette: Gdzie jesteśmy? Vera: Nie wiem... wszystko działo się tak szybko.. Bridgette: Co się stało. Vera: To było straszne. Lindsay... zasłabła i my... Vera zaczęła płakać Vera: Miałyśmy wypadek. Bridgette: Gdzie jest reszta? Vera: Pewnie w samochodzie... tymczasem w samochodzie Katie: Żyjemy? Lindsay: Eee... Katie: Dziewczyny! Millie: Eee... Katie: Dziewczyny!!! Katie zaczyna krzyczeć, po czym samochód wybucha na zewnątrz Vera: Nie... Bridgette: Dziewczyny... Koniec filmu Chris: No mamy problem. Alejandro: Bądźmy szczerzy. Najlepiej poradziły sobie Bridgette i Vera. wszyscy jurorzy potakują Chris: Cóż dziewczyny. Witam was ponownie w grze! Vera i Bridgette skaczą ze szczęścia i siadają na dwóch pierwszym miejscach dla finalistów Chris: Dalej. Heather: Sądzę, że Katie również zasługuje na finał. Nie tak bardzo jak ja, ale zasługuje. Agata: Też tak sądzę. Mimo tego, że nie miała długiego tekstu, pokazała prawdziwe emocje. Arthur: Myślę podobnie. Chris: Cóż Katie. Zapraszam cię do finałów. Katie biegnie na trzecie miejsce dla finalistów Chris: Zostały nam Lindsay i Millie'' Sadie: Bądźmy szczerzy. Nie mamy tutaj czego porównać... Alejandro: To racja. Obie nie powiedziały niczego. Lindsay: Powiedziałyśmy Eee! Chris: To ciągle nie jest gra. Zagłosujmy. Agata: Jestem za Lindsay. Arthur: Jestem za Millie. Aminet: Lindsay! Heather: Millie. Alejandro: Lindsay. Sadie: Millie. Chris: Więc mój głos zadecyduje. W finale zobaczymy... dramatyczna muzyka Chris: Lindsay! Lindsay: Dziękuje. Lindsay płacząc pożegnała się z Millie i usiadła na czwartym miejscu dla finalistów Chris: Przykro mi Millie. Millie: No to pa.. Millie wychodzi z sali kinowej. Chris: Teraz czas na drugą grupę. DJ, Cody, Noah, Atlantha i Tyler! wszyscy stają na wyznaczonych miejscach Atlantha: Oto nasz film pod tytułem. Duma w 2100 roku! Film pt. Duma w 2100 roku Noah: A masz! Noah zabija laserem Cody'ego i DJ'a DJ: Jak mogłeś! Cody: Nie masz serca! DJ i Cody umierają Noah: Zrobię wszystko dla mojej ukochanej! Noah biegnie w stronę cyber zamku, gdy na jego drodzę pojawia się cyber błazen Noah: Odejdź jeżeli ci życie miłe! Tyler: Mam chronić królową! Noah: To chodź do mnie! Tyler biegnie w stronę Noah'a, po czym spada z urwiska Noah: To było łatwe... Noah wbiega do zamku, gdzie na szczycie czeka na niego królowa Noah: Moja pani.. Atlantha: Mój rycerzu! Noah prztula damę, po czym Atlantha zabija go laserem Noah: Dlaczego... Atlantha: Życie to nie bajka... a królowe już nie są takie jak w średniowieczu... Atlantha dobija Noah'a Koniec filmu Chris:'''Według mnie DJ nie pasował do klimatu. '''Agata: Mnie nie podobała się rola Atlanthy. Chris: Czyli reszta jest bezpieczna? jurorzy potakują Chris: Więc witam Tyler'a? Cody'ego?! i Noaha?!?!?! w finale! faceci zajmują trzy kolejne miejsca w finale Chris: Czas na głosowanie. Kto zasługuje na finał? Agata: Jednak mimo wszystko Atlantha. Arthur: Atlantha. Sadie, Heather, Alejandro: Atlantha. Aminet: Ja zrobię wam na złość i powiem DJ. Chris: Mimo wszystko. Atlantho. Jesteś ósmą finalistką. Atlantha: Dziękuje! Atlantha siada na ósmym miejscu koło Noah'a Chris: Jak widzicie mamy już w finale tylko 8 miejsc. Czas na kolejną grupę. Aaron, Rick, Owen, Kathy i Duncan. wszyscy posłusznie wychodzą na środek Rick: Oto nasz film. Vera, Kuchnia i Akcja! Vera: Znowu się zaczyna. Vera zakłada papierową torbę na głowę Film pt. Vera, Kuchnia i Akcja! Rick śledzi Vere Rick: Jesteśmy w poszukiwaniu żadkiego gatunku kobiety! Very! Kathy: Jest groźna? Rick: Ostatnio ma patelnię... Owen zabiera kamerę Owen: Pokaże wam jak ugotować klopsiki! Kathy z Owen'em przygotowują klopsiki Owen: Jak myślisz z czym są? Kathy: Z serem? Owen: Taak! Duncan i Aaron kradną kamerę Aaron: A teraz czas na najbardziej kaskaderowy numer! Duncan zjeżdża z góry, po czym upada na twarz i łamie wszystkie kości Duncan: Auu! Koniec filmu Chris: Co to było?! Aminet: To już wiemy dlaczego nie ma z wami Duncan'a.. Kathy: Leży w szpitalu... Chris: W sumie jak Duncana nie ma to już ktoś u was odpadł. Więc witam waszą czwórkę w finale! cała czwórka radując się zajmuje kolejne cztery miejsca Chris: Zostały nam cztery miejsca i pięć osób oraz ostatni film... ostatnie pięć osób występują Chris: Między wami rozegra się teraz walka... Ivan: O tak... Philip: Powodzenia... (pokój zwierzeń)Philip: Mnie! Courtney: Już czuje moje miejsce. Venus: Zemste... Gwen: Czas rozpocząć. Film pt. Horror z mordercą w masce Courtney i Philip biegną przez las Courtney: Philip! Widzisz go? Philip odwraca głowę, po czym upada na ziemie z nożem w czole Courtney: Philip! Courtney wbiega do starego młyna Ivan: Żyjesz? Venus: Co tam się dzieje? Courtney: Nie wiem... Courtney rozpłakała się Courtney: Zabili wszystkich... Ivan: Jak to?! Venus: Nawet Philipa? Venus zaczęła płakać, po czym oparła się o ściane z drewna Ivan: Venus? Venus upadła twarzą na ziemie z wbitym w plecy nożem Courtney: Venus!!! morderca wchodzi do młynu i zdejmuje maskę Gwen: Witajcie... Courtney: To ty! po chwili na ziemi widać krew i białą maskę, a nad nimi Courtney całą w krwi nad ciałami Gwen i Ivana Koniec Chris: Szczerze? Courtney: Tylko. Chris: Nie powaliło mnie to... Agata: Tak. Jednak najbardziej zaskoczyła mnie Venus. Arthur: Mnie też. Jej uczucia były szczere! Chris: Venus. Witaj w finale! Venus pobiegła na trzynaste miejsce Chris: Zostały trzy miejsca'' Heather: Byłby to grzech jakby nie wpuścić Courtney do finałowej 16. Mimo wszystko zagrała świetnie. Aminet: Zgadzam się z nią. Chris: Courtney. Witaj w finale! Courtney: Dziękuje! Courtney rozpłakała się,po czym usiadła na czternastym miejscu Chris: Ivan też zasługuje na medal. Zajmij miejsce! Ivan: Tak! Ivan zajmuje piętnaste miejsce Chris: Zostało nam dwoje aktorów, ale mamy tylko jedno miejsce... kogo zobaczymy w finale? Agata: Gwen. Arthur: Gwen. Sadie: Gwen. Alejandro: Philip. heather: Philip. Aminet: Philip. Chris: A ostatnie miejsce w finale zajmuje... dramatyczna muzyka Chris: Philip! Philip: Tak! Philip zajmuje ostatnie miejsce Chris: I oto jest skład finałowej 16 kolejnego sezonu, która zmierzy się ze zwycięzcami! Heather: Oj będzie się działo... Chris: Oto! Bridgette, Vera, Katie, Lindsay, Cody, Tyler, Noah, Atlantha, Aaron, Rick, Owen, Kathy, Venus, Courtney, Ivan i Philip. Courtney: O tak! Chris: Jak widzicie mamy zarówno dobrze wam znane gwiazdy, jak i łamagi. Więc żegnajcie w w kolejnym cyklu. POod tytułem Stars vs. Losers! Koniec Serii Kategoria:Odcinki Around The World